claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Octavia
Octavia was Claymore No. 2 of her generation and eventually became an awakened being. During her lifetime, she was known as "Wild Horse Octavia" (沛艾のオクタビア, Haigai no Okutabia). She was among the group of Awakened former single-digit warriors who gathered outside Rabona to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones.Claymore Manga Scene 128 Etymology "Octavia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Okutabia" (オクタビア). "Octavia" is a feminine proper name of Latin origin, feminine of Octavius, meaning "the eighth."Octavia in Behind the Name. Retrieved 31/12/2012. Appearance In her human form, Octavia appears to be a young woman with long, fair hair worn loose and short bangs swept to the left. She has a single braid that arises from just above one ear, looping around the back before disappearing above the other ear. Octavia's awakened form consists of a giant body like her human form. Instead of having and human like lower body, Octavia's lower body closely resembles a horse, like Isley's centaurian form. Octavia's overall form also resembles Beth's altered awakened form. Personality Based on her demeanor while talking with the Ghosts, Octavia seems to be quite light-hearted and somewhat cheerful. However, when in battle, she exhibits some degree of recklessness, unmindful of those she may hurt while attacking, despite her ability to quickly assess a situation and keep a cool head. This may be an allusion as to why her nickname is as such, although her Awakened form may lend this distinction. Abilities and Powers Octavia's body is consisted of ribbon tentacles spiraled together. Octavia thus has the ability to "unravel" parts of her body into ribbon-like strips, not unlike that of Riful. She has been shown to use the strips defensively, such as unraveling her head to avoid being absorbed by the Destroyer, and offensively, unraveling her arm into several whips to attack Cassandra. Biography Nothing much is known about Octavia except that she rose to the rank of No. 2, Awakened sometime in the past, and has survived up to the present time. She journeyed from the west to witness the being whose power surpasses the Abyssal Ones. She greets Raki and company upon their arrival at Rabona. She reveals to them that the citizens of Rabona have evacuated a few days ago and that only a small number of troops and their comrades have remained. She is one of the nine Awakened Beings who survive the assault of the Destroyer in Priscilla's body, avoiding a tentacle attack in her head by cleaving it to let the tentacles pass through.Claymore Manga Scene 130 She, along with the other female Awakened, later appear to confront Cassandra stating that the latter has to go down, even die if it is necessary.Claymore Manga Scene 133 As several of her fellow Awakened Beings battle the Abyssal One, she observes that even their combined assault is not enough to halt the latter's advance. She assumes her Awakened form and joins the fray, attacking Cassandra's main body. Only then does Cassandra halt, giving Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma the opportunity to draw out her consciousness.Claymore Manga Scene 134 Just when the battle seems to be tipping towards the Awakened beings' favor, Cassandra undergoes transformations making her resemble Priscilla, and then stands. The Abyssal One, then, uses the Dust Eater, cutting off Octavia's hind legs. All other awakened beings are injured and most are killed in the attack.Claymore Manga Scene 136 Two female Awakened Beings seemingly survive the attack. Chronos and Lars arrive and point out a third surviving awakened being who was feigning death, Europa. All three assume their Awakened forms and join the battle. Octavia restrains Cassandra with her ribbons, stopping the latter from using the Dust Eater. Cassandra is torn apart by the combined efforts of the awakened beings and Clare destroys the center of the Abyssal One's chest which held the Priscilla-like torso.Claymore Manga Scene 137. Cassandra regains her true self and engages the Awakened Beings once more, demonstrating even greater mobility than when she was in a trance-like state while under Priscilla's control. Octavia's own attack misses the Abyssal One, much to her surprise. After Europa's sudden departure towards Rabona, Octavia is among the four left standing against Cassandra.Claymore Manga Scene 138 By the time Priscilla has ended her battle with the Riful-like being, only Chronos, Octavia and Lars remain. Cassandra, noting the similarities between her current situation and the circumstances surrounding her demise, goes for the offensive. Lars is quickly defeated, Cassandra's tentacles ripping him in half. At this point, the warriors decide to reinstate the original plan of luring Cassandra to Priscilla, which Octavia agrees to. Chronos, however, expresses his desire to take revenge for his friend's death himself, but Octavia scoffs, saying that he didn't have the power to pull it off. She added that Europa had the right idea when she escaped.Claymore Manga Scene 143 Octavia and Chronos continue battling Cassandra until the three Awakened Beings reach the fight between Priscilla and the Ghosts. There, Octavia joins in the fight with the Ghosts until Clare and Raki dispatched Priscilla by cutting her into pieces.Claymore Manga Scene 148 However, it is only a reprieve, as Priscilla returned stronger than ever by attacking and devouring Cassandra. Octavia attacks Priscilla once again, but is no match for the Abyssal One, who has assimilated Cassandra's hydra heads. She severs Octavia's head from her main body, which is eaten shortly by Cassandra's heads. A disbelieving Octavia watches her body being consumed and makes a faint plea for Priscilla to stop shortly before her severed head is also eaten. Despite her death, Octavia's form is immediately assimilated by Priscilla as part of the tentacles protruding from her body and begins attacking the Ghosts and Chronos. In this state, Octavia expresses an immense desire to consume flesh and organs, becoming fixated in attacking Raki as she feels human flesh are good enough to eat. It is unknown if this is Octavia's personality, if it still exists, being imposed by Priscilla's extreme hunger for flesh or just Priscilla simply speaking through Octavia's head.Claymore Manga Scene 149 After Teresa Awakens from within Clare, Octavia is shocked to sense the former No. 1's powerful Yoki and does not attack. When Teresa's challenge to the assimilated Cassandra causes the latter to escape and fully emerge from Priscilla, Octavia appears to regain her consciousness and remarks that she herself still has her pride from becoming No. 2. Together with Chronos, she turns on and attacks Priscilla, but the One-Horned Monster soon becomes agitated and cuts them both to pieces.Claymore Manga Chapter 151 References es:Octaviade:Octaviait:Octavia Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Single-digit Category:Awakened Being Category:Nickname Category:Unknown generation Category:Veterans Category:Former Category:Deceased